<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149549">More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DD Discord Wishlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Reynauld, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dismas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dismas and Reynauld have just enjoyed a nice night of sex, but Dismas wants more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DD Discord Wishlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So we made an anonoymous wishlist in a DD server, so I've decided to write some prompts that I liked. I'm now entirely sure about who it was that asked this but I think it's Shibs...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Dismas and Reynauld fall back on the bed, completely spent.</p><p>Maybe they shouldn’t go this hard at their age, but what can they say? It’s fun. Besides, they have to unwind all their stress and worries somehow, and what better than doing it in the safety of each other’s arms? It beats getting constantly drunk at the tavern and trying to dupe the patrons into giving them money - understood, <em>Dismas</em>?</p><p>They turn to look at each other and they smile. It takes so little to fill the space between them, kissing again, this time in a much softer way.</p><p> </p><p>Reynauld pulls away only to let out a big and loud yawn, which makes Dismas chuckle.</p><p>“Is big boy sleepy already?” he teases him, even though he can’t say he’s in a much better position himself. He’ll still make fun of Reynauld because if he stopped, life would be so much more boring, even when Reynauld sees right through his bullshit.</p><p>“Umpf. Speak for yourself,” he replies in fact, the affectionate light in his eyes that betray the stern tone of his voice.</p><p>“Shut up,” Dismas says then, no heat whatsoever in his voice, rolling on his side to briefly kiss Reynauld’s lips only to get back to his previous position.</p><p> </p><p>They both stay like this for a while, just gazing longingly into each other’s eyes, but eventually Reynauld moves.</p><p>He gets comfortable immediately, turning to lie on his stomach with a pillow in his arms and eyes of course still on Dismas. Weirdly enough, however, he looks more awake now than he did before, and maybe Dismas knows the reason why that is: there’s something that lies under this peaceful pretence, something that is made all that obvious when Dismas rolls on top of Reynauld, chest pressed against his back. He feels it too, the electric sensation, the burning desire.</p><p>“<em>I want more</em>.”</p><p>Indeed he does. Reynauld can’t help but to smirk, feeling Dismas’ half-hard cock against his ass, and he wiggles his hips a bit, playfully, making Dismas inhale sharply. He turns around with his head then, looking him through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Me too…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a weird angle the one they’re in, but it won’t stop them from kissing.</p><p>Reynauld’s about to move and turn around, when Dismas’ hands rest on his shoulders and push him down.</p><p>“Let me,” he says before leaning down to leave a trail of kissing from Reynauld’s hairline, down to his neck and the juncture between his shoulders.</p><p>Reynauld relaxes his body immediately, flopping down on the mattress again, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes his lips when Dismas’ hands begin to travel down as well, burning his skin in the wake of their passage, stopping on his lower back only for a moment, gently massaging his sore muscles, then grabbing his buttocks, squeezing them.</p><p>He groans, and for a moment he instinctively ruts his awakening cock against the mattress, only to stop immediately when he realizes he was doing so. He doesn’t want to blow off this fast; besides, if Dismas wants to do the work for once, he shouldn’t make things easier for him. Besides, he doesn’t think Dismas would appreciate it if he comes this soon already, not when they have just begun.</p><p>If he’s so intent on taking it slow, then taking it slow they shall.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know if this is some sort of payback for the things <em>he</em> does to him, but he can’t lie: he’s enjoying the way Dismas is meticulously exploring his body. It’s relaxing, it’s nice, it’s… just outright good.</p><p>Dismas is still massaging his cheeks, but soon his hands begin to travel to the cleft between them. Reynauld can’t help but to let a small whine out of his lips when he brushes against his rim.</p><p>“All good?” Dismas asks, and Reynauld nods.</p><p>“Yes, all good.”</p><p>“Good,” Dismas says, going back to kissing his neck.</p><p>A sharp inhale escapes Reynauld’s lips when he decides to bite him. Dismas almost chuckles at that sound, but he manages to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he doesn’t have to abandon this position - it’s quite comfortable, you know? - to find the vial of oil that was still entangled in the sheets; seriously, they need to be more tidy when it comes to these things. Oh well, at least he has the oil now.</p><p>He coats his fingers with it, bringing them down to Reynauld’s entrance. At first he just massages it, listening to the way Reynauld’s breathing begins to quicken and to the soft sighs that leave his mouth. He takes his sweet time with him, and he can’t help but to smirk at the way his entrance begins to twitch eagerly each time he presses a bit further, as if he can’t wait to have him inside.</p><p>Only once he feels he’s loosen enough he begins to slowly push one finger, careful not to go too fast. After a moment of tenseness it takes little for Reynauld to relax again, prompting Dismas to begin moving his finger, opening him up from the inside.</p><p>Eventually however Reynauld does get tired of this, and he turns his head around as much as he can.</p><p>“Dismas, please…”</p><p>“On it,” Dismas replies. He’d love to tease him more, but he figures to just give this to it, he deserves it. Besides, he doesn’t want to leave him hanging for too long.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to press a second finger. It goes in as easily as the first one.</p><p>“You’re so eager…” Dismas drawls, licking his lips. He can’t wait to be buried inside Reynauld’s heat, but he has to be patient. Soon it will be time for that, but before that he wants to be sure that Reynauld’s nice and ready.</p><p>He crooks his fingers up and this time Reynauld straight up moans. Huh, did he find <em>it</em> already?  Well, it doesn’t matter, because for now Dismas focuses on opening him up, getting him relaxed enough to fit a third finger. He could spend days watching how his fingers disappear inside Reynauld; is this how Reynauld feels all the time? Is this why he loves so much to take his time with him?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he hears Reynauld swear, and he chuckles, whispering to his ear.</p><p>“Language.” This is something that Reynauld loves to do when his potty mouth begins to run, and Dismas takes great pleasure in the way the tables have turned now. “Where did you even learn that?”</p><p>“You,” Reynauld chuckles and what can Dismas do, if not leave a quick kiss on his cheek?</p><p>He basks in the tenderness of this moment, but he knows that it won’t last long. There’s something else he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>After slipping his fingers out of Reynauld - not missing how he whines at the sudden loss - he reaches for the oil again, this time coating his cock. He gives it only a few strokes before lining himself against Reynauld’s entrance.</p><p>He barely pushes in and Reynauld’s already groaning loudly, which in turn only encourages Dismas to press on, slowly, until he’s completely inside him.</p><p>“Still good?” he asks, wanting to make sure before continuing. Reynauld nods, prompting Dismas to move, slowly pushing out, arriving at the tip, then gently pushing back inside, accompanied by one of Reynauld’s moans.</p><p>He continues this slow for a while, enough to get Reynauld used to it, and also because he likes to make him wait for it. His own need of release is increasing too, however, and soon Dismas finds himself thrusting faster and deeper.</p><p>He almost feels sympathetic for the people in the room nearby who get to hear the sound of the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, as well as all the loud moans they’re making, but hey it could be worse: they could be in the same room as them, where the sounds are even enhanced.</p><p> </p><p>Reynauld doesn’t speak anymore, not even to tell him to go faster or to keep hitting that particular spot, not that Dismas was expecting him to talk: unlike him, he’s never been much for dirty talking, and besides once he gets in over his head, he’s never able to string even a simple sentence. If he’s reduced to just moaning and whining, then it means that Dismas is doing his job very well.</p><p>Feeling close to the edge, Dismas grips Reynauld’s hip with one hand in order to get better leverage, while he snakes the other up, sliding it alongside the one Reynauld has fisted around the sheets, gripping them so tightly that he almost rips them. He makes their fingers intertwine as he pushes and pushes and pushes.</p><p>Reynauld’s body is shaking under him, a sign that it won’t be long before he comes as well; he must be getting off with the friction of his cock against the sheets. At that thought, Dismas puts more weight into his thrusts, pushing Reynauld even further against the mattress; by the loud “yes!” that resonates from the crusader’s lips, he knows he’s made a good call.</p><p> </p><p>They come one right after the other, with Reynauld doing it first. He shakes and pants, mind that has been taken over by the pleasure; at the moment he doesn’t even think that he’s getting the sheets he’ll be sleeping on dirty, nor will he think about it later. For once, he’s completely mindless and relaxed.</p><p>When he begins feeling Reynauld’s inner walls frantically clench around him, Dismas knows he’s done for. After a couple of thrusts, in fact, he comes as well, still buried deep inside Reynauld - ah! For once he’ll be the one feeling all sticky!</p><p>He keeps going until he can, riding out his orgasm through the very end, but eventually he just collapses on Reynauld, too tired to move.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so quiet now that he could almost fall asleep… If only Reynauld hadn’t begun moving under him.</p><p>“Get off,” the oaf has the courage to say, after all Dismas has done. In retaliation, Dismas closes his arms around him with a tight grip, letting it be known that he has no intention of moving.</p><p>“Come on…” Reynauld repeats, though he’s not making any active movement to get rid of him. They both know that, if he actually wanted, he would’ve done it easily already, no matter how tired he is.</p><p>“No can do,” Dismas says then. It’s quite the comfortable position the one they’re in, and also he knows for a fact that he doesn’t weigh nearly enough for Reynauld to be uncomfortable. “You’re stuck in here with me, now.”</p><p>Under him, Reynauld chuckles.</p><p>“And believe me, dear heart, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>